


Company

by whiskeyandspite



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Belting, Client Hannibal, Clothed Sex, Commands, Escort Will, Flirting, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, indifference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: Hannibal was a man of simple tastes, and while such things as erotic pet play piqued his interest, he’d asked for the man to shave, to dress well, and to come as exactly who he was: a beautiful man for hire.Hannibal doesn't want to sleep with people he knows - because someone always gets attached.Will enjoys his work - because he doesn't have to get attached.A perfect pair, or a perfect storm?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 93
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedonistconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/gifts).



> For Granty, you awful terrible thing <3 she asked for an indifferent very confident Will and a similar Hannibal who happens to fall for him first.
> 
> No schedule to update this, just a potential to XD

Hannibal wanted company. He didn’t need it, but once in a while a body warming his bed was a comfort he happily indulged in. He’d often engaged the services of escorts for this purpose, to avoid the unwelcome inevitability of attachment from either party.

This evening wasn’t an exception.

The man whose company he currently awaited had a very professional website, good reviews, and pleasing features; almost androgynous without facial hair or scruff. His website had offered a plethora of options catering to any and seemingly all tastes, from altering his appearance - within reason - to his wardrobe, to the roles he could play for his client.

Hannibal was a man of simple tastes, and while such things as erotic pet play piqued his interest, he’d asked for the man to shave, to dress well, and to come as exactly who he was: a beautiful man for hire. He’d indulged in one of his preferences, too tempted not to, and had requested he wear lingerie of his choice beneath his clothes.

Hannibal’s confirmation email came back quickly, within the hour, and was politely worded. He accepted Hannibal’s engagement for an evening with the possibility of prolonging it overnight if both parties were amenable. He signed off as ‘Will’.

As Hannibal waited, he selected a fine red from the cellar and poured it into a decanter to breathe. He’d prepared dinner, should they wish to partake, and found himself pleasantly excited for the evening ahead. It had been a while since Hannibal had found a man to enjoy the company of.

When a knock came at the door, Hannibal opened it with a smile.

“Hannibal?” The man asked, he had a pleasing voice, masculine and warm. Hannibal found his shoulders relaxing.

“Will.”

“Yes.”

“Please,” he gestured the man through, and stilled in surprise when Will leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, familiar and gentle.

“Much obliged. You have a beautiful home.”

Hannibal took a moment before closing the door. Will watched him with curious blue eyes, head tilted to the side and mouth curved just a little in a half-smile. He was handsome. Tempting. Very welcome company.

“Shall we have dinner?” Hannibal asked. Will’s eyes narrowed a little.

“Did you prepare dinner?”

“Is it a problem if I did?”

“Hardly a problem,” Will replied, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and working open the buttons of his overcoat. “Do you always prepare dinner for the escorts you hire?”

Hannibal hummed, amused, and inclined his head in admission. Will’s smile grew and he ducked his own head, handing his jacket over Hannibal to hang up.

“What a gentleman,” he told him, standing close enough to touch. He was in a suit, but a casual one. It looked good on him, brought out the lightness of his eyes. “Shall we eat, then?”

“If you’re hungry.”

“I’m not,” Will replied, voice pitched low. “But it would be rude to decline.”

“After, perhaps.” Hannibal ceded, and Will stepped closer, enough for Hannibal to smell the inoffensive aftershave he wore, the bare hint of mint on his breath. He was lovely. Hannibal almost wished he had allowed himself to play further with the features on Will’s website. He almost caught himself thinking about ‘next time’.

“I would really like to take that suit off you,” Will told him softly.

“Forward.”

“You asked me to be,” Will grinned, tilting his head back and rocking to his heels to give Hannibal space should he want it. When the man reached out, Will’s knowing smile softened and he leaned in to kiss him, eyes closed and lips parted, a soft sigh warming Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal found he  _ liked _ forward. He liked that Will kissed him first, liked that he opened his mouth to it, that when Will pressed close it was far from a submissive gesture. When Will’s hand curled in Hannibal’s tie, Hannibal set his hand to Will’s cheek and stroked beneath his eye.

“Upstairs, perhaps?”

“Why not?” Will’s smile was warm, genuine. It made Hannibal feel as though he was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was, credit to his professionalism no doubt. He allowed Will to kiss him again, opened his mouth to it, before gently pushing the man away. 

Will affected a stumble, nose wrinkling as he smiled wider, and took the stairs first. Hannibal wasn’t far behind him.

In the bedroom, Will shrugged out of his suit jacket and laughed a low, pleased sound when Hannibal stepped close to press up against him again. He couldn’t keep his hands off the man, Will was magnetic in a way that very few people in Hannibal’s life were. He pulled back just far enough to tilt Will’s head and kiss against his throat.

“You can leave marks,” Will purred against him, grinning when Hannibal drew his teeth teasingly against Will’s skin. 

“So can you.”

Will’s laugh got caught between his teeth as Hannibal sucked harder, and as Hannibal moved to work free Will’s tie and shirt, Will similarly started to undress him in turn. Then it was hungry hands and snarling smiles and sloppy kisses, until both were in nothing but their underthings; Hannibal in his briefs and Will in the lace Hannibal had requested.

Hannibal hadn’t requested anything kinky for their evening either; just a night of mutually enjoyable sex. Though the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see Will’s skin redden beneath his hand, wanted to hear his voice pull on whines and whimpers of need as he was teased.

Next time, perhaps, when the urge tugged at him.

If Will was available.

“How do you want me?” Will asked, grinning when Hannibal caught his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.

“As you are,” Hannibal replied. “On the bed, on your back.”

Will smiled wider, working his fingers free from Hannibal’s gentle hold one at a time before moving to obey. He kept his eyes on Hannibal as he walked, hips tilting just enough, the lace he wore accentuating the curve of his ass and thighs. He bent, unnecessarily, to set a hand to the bedspread before crawling onto it.

Hannibal devoured him with his eyes, taking in every subtle shift and detail, taking in the way Will spread himself like a panther across the bed. He was classically beautiful, a renaissance painter’s muse, a Botticelli cherub with fangs. He grinned at Hannibal from where he lay but didn’t coax him closer, he let him look. Will arched his back a little with a sigh, turned his head to the ceiling, let his chin raise towards it as one hand slid down his body and spread across his chest.

He touched softly, just fingertip tickles against his nipples, but it was enough to harden his cock, pushing up against the delicate lace between his legs.

Hannibal’s mouth watered.

His approach was unhurried, but when he grasped Will’s ankle to tug him closer to the edge of the bed he wasn’t gentle. Will’s laugh was like a burble of a brook, and he immediately wrapped his legs around Hannibal when the man bent his head to tongue Will’s cock through his panties.

“God,” Will sighed. “Yes,”

Will smelled good; mild soap, wool, cotton, dogs, pine. Hannibal moaned and sucked against him a little more urgently. He hardly minded the hand that landed in his hair, hardly minded the way Will guided him to where he wanted Hannibal’s mouth most. Hannibal liked a man who knew what he wanted, who wasn’t scared to ask for it, or blatantly take it for himself.

He teased Will until his cock was twitching up to meet Hannibal’s lips, tenting the fabric of his panties, making his skin slippery with precome. He teased until the smell of him was overwhelming Hannibal’s senses and he was  _ ravenous _ for him. Only then did he bring his hands up to spread Will’s thighs wider, only then did he lean in to press the lace teasingly over Will’s hole with his tongue and pull the most obscene sound from the younger man’s throat.

“Oh, fuck, Hanniibal,” he trembled, thighs tensing, stomach concave as Will held his breath and Hannibal pressed his panties deeper into his ass. “I’m going to come,”

“Not yet.”

“Then fuck me,” Will groaned, smile lazy and wide on his face as Hannibal continued to tease him. He laughed after a moment. “Or I could come twice.”

“Could you?” Hannibal asked, looking up Will’s body to catch his eye. His pleased smile was answer enough. Fascinating.

However, for the moment Hannibal relented, moving to climb up onto the bed astride Will, eagerly kissing back when Will yanked him down. Will’s hands moved down Hannibal’s body to shove down his briefs, blindly reaching to stroke his cock with both hands as he hummed in pleasure. When Hannibal broke the kiss Will grinned at him.

“I’m going to ride you,” he declared, bringing up a knee and shoving himself up, rolling them in bed until he was astride Hannibal instead. “Condoms?”

“Top drawer.”

Will kissed him again, chaste and soft. “Stay there.”

Deft fingers found what he was looking for and rolled the condom down Hannibal’s shaft. He shifted to slip Hannibal’s cock under the leg of his panties and teased back against him, rocking up and down as his eyes hooded and he watched the reactions write themselves over Hannibal’s face.

“Panties on or off?” He asked. Hannibal gripped tight to Will’s thighs.

“On.”

“Dirty man,” Will laughed, spreading his legs just enough to guide Hannibal into himself, panties slipped to the side. He’d prepared himself at home, as was his practice unless otherwise stated in a client request. He took his time taking Hannibal in to the root, head thrown back and lip between his teeth as he squeezed hot around him. “God, you feel good.”

Hannibal had to agree, eyes barely open as he forced himself to lie still, to let Will take his time to adjust. He wanted nothing more than to plow into him, take the man entirely apart, leave marks and bruises and scratches against him and wear the marks Will left on him in turn. He watched Will’s cock stretch the lace, the swollen head peeking out from the top of his panties as he started a slow, deliberate rhythm.

Neither had patience. Neither had the desire to tease anymore. Just as their hands had clawed clothes from the other earlier, now their fingers tugged and pulled at bare skin. Will fucked himself back with abandon, entirely overwhelmed with pleasure, and Hannibal rocked up into every motion, holding Will tightly by the hips. He worked Will down against his cock, harder and harder until he found that spot within him that pulled Will’s breath in gasps and then he sat up, catching a hand in Will’s hair and kissing him roughly.

When he fell back to bed, Will went with him.

“Fuck me,” Will encouraged, arching his back when Hannibal tugged his hair. “Hard, Hannibal,  _ please _ .”

How could Hannibal refuse?

Another roll of their bodies pushed Will into the sheets again and this time Hannibal didn’t hold back. He held Will arched with a hand in his hair, and caught the other beneath one of Will’s knees, spreading him open wider. Will cursed, a laugh pulling from him, helpless, and drew his nails down Hannibal’s back. His other leg he set to the bed, toes shoving into the mattress to meet Hannibal’s thrusts.

Clenching, relaxing, damn near convulsing in pleasure; his cock leaked onto his belly, his panties tugging lower and lower with the movement of their bodies as Hannibal claimed him.

“Close,” Will whined, thighs quivering, muscles tight. He was coming in two more thrusts of Hannibal’s cock, head turned to the side to bite against the sheets as he rode out his pleasure. “Fuck,  _ fuck me _ that’s good, Jesus.”

Hannibal growled against him, setting his teeth to Will’s collarbone and sucking hard as he filled the condom, wishing he was filling Will instead. Nothing more beautiful than a man leaking his pleasure and his lover’s to the bed after a good thorough fuck.

Another time, perhaps.

_ Next time, _ perhaps.

They lay together, slick and panting after. Will turned his face in a lazy nuzzle against Hannibal’s cheek, accepting a kiss from him when the doctor looked at him. A raised eyebrow from him, a low hum from Will, another kiss.

“Perhaps you’ll stay for dinner?” Hannibal asked him. Will’s smile was soft.

“Perhaps.”

“And overnight?”

The corners of Will’s lips flickered up in a smile and he narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps.”

They made love again after dinner, slower, this time, with Will on his knees, hands grasping the headboard as Hannibal brought him to sobbing orgasm. Then he made him come again, not ten minutes later, with a mouth around Will’s over-sensitive cock as he sucked him clean and coaxed him further.

In the morning, Will took a shower and dressed again, offering Hannibal the panties as a souvenir with a wicked grin and kissing him on the cheek at the door.

“Thanks for dinner,” he murmured, eyes narrow. Hannibal hummed, inclining his head. He watched Will make his way to his car, coat catching in the wind and flapping behind him until he unlocked the driver’s side and climbed into his vehicle.

Hannibal kept the panties.

He forced himself to wait at least a week before scheduling another evening with Will.

If Will were honest with himself, until he got the email, he hadn’t thought of the doctor again at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He had friends, he had company, and he certainly wasn’t wanting in the sex department. Why mess with perfection by mixing emotions into it?_
> 
> _By his late twenties, Will had seven dogs, had decided his preferences lay in pleasuring and being pleasured by men, and had paid off his mortgage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter, and a bit more about Will.

Will enjoyed his work. He’d started in college, just a video here and there. Then a website, designed by his boyfriend at the time - who had also been his editor, cameraman, and full time cocksucker - after his second year. He hadn’t finished college, but by the time he’d decided to quit, he was entirely out of student debt and had more savings in the bank than he’d ever had.

And he was having the time of his life.

Men and women, sometimes several at a time. Topping. Bottoming. Dressing up. Role play. Kink. The more Will tried, the more he wanted to learn. The more he could challenge himself, the deeper he dug himself. 

Soon he had regular clients as well as one-offs. He was offering more options in his services, and he was busier than ever. Will bought himself a house out in the middle of nowhere, rescued his first dog, and settled in for a life of being blissfully single til the end of his days. He had friends, he had company, and he certainly wasn’t wanting in the sex department. Why mess with perfection by mixing emotions into it?

By his late twenties, Will had seven dogs, had decided his preferences lay in pleasuring and being pleasured by men, and had paid off his mortgage. 

And then he had been contacted by a doctor for an evening - and a night, should he wish - of pleasure, and he’d met Hannibal Lecter. A man very much Will’s type; elegant, clever, wealthy. Older. He’d been an excellent lover - Will certainly wasn’t disappointed - but Will had many excellent lovers. He supposed he would see him again, but was surprised at just how soon.

He had gone the week after their first time - lingerie, once more, a suit, once more, Will to behave as himself, once more. He had gone the week after that - a little more adventurous, Hannibal had asked Will to arrive casually dressed and with no underwear. The week after that time, the preferences on Hannibal’s form requested Will not speak throughout the evening, so Will had arrived with several options for the man to gag him with. The time after that, the doctor had wanted Will to seduce him as though they’d never met before, terrible pick up lines and all. He’d had fun with that one.

Will had spent the day with his feet up, his laptop balanced on his knees, waiting for Hannibal’s email. He always emailed on Wednesdays, always requested for Thursday evenings - and usually asked Will to stay til Friday morning - and had never missed a week yet. Will brought a hand to his mouth and chewed absently at the side of his thumb. His other hand he dropped down to scratch behind Maggie’s ears as she nuzzled up, seeking attention.

Will was dressed down, nothing on but a loose robe and a pair of socks. He rarely wore much at home - he had no one to impress and the dogs didn’t understand the concept of dignity or shame. While he waited, Will tried to guess what options Hannibal would choose from his website this time. He’d never asked, after an encounter, what the doctor enjoyed most. He was curious, certainly, but he was also patient. It was clear the man was infatuated, and Will wanted to see how far it would get before either decided to sever ties.

When an email pinged from Hannibal, Will nearly fell off his chair in his excitement.

He curled his legs beneath himself and opened the page, eyes scanning over the request details, smile growing moment by moment.

“You kinky fucker,” Will laughed, catching a hand in his hair and tugging it a little before he clicked ‘accept’. He  _ would _ see the man the next evening. And he would go  _ out of his way _ to make sure Hannibal enjoyed his night.

He was at Hannibal’s door precisely at seven sharp, as he had been every week since this started, and knocked quietly. Hannibal rarely had Will dress strangely. Casual or a suit had thus far been the requirement, and this evening was no different; Will was in a navy suit and comfortable shirt, no tie. He affected a shuffle of his foot behind the other as though to remove a scuff when Hannibal opened the door, and flicked his eyes up to meet the dark ones staring back.

Hannibal, as per his norm, was impeccably dressed, and Will couldn’t help but smile.

He stepped through as Hannibal gestured him inside, and flicked his hair from his face in a gesture suggesting casual indifference. Petulance, perhaps. Youth. He didn’t kiss Hannibal on the cheek as he usually did, he didn’t take his jacket off for the doctor to take and hang up for him. Instead, Will did exactly as his request form demanded.

Deft fingers worked free his belt, pulling it from the loops of his trousers. Will folded the length of it in half and gracefully sank to his knees before Hannibal, close enough that his lips hovered near the man’s clothed crotch. Will bit his lip, drew his brows together in a gentle furrow, and held the belt out like an offering.

“I’ve been terribly rude these last few weeks,” Will murmured, voice pitched just enough to suggest a hint of innocence both knew he no longer possessed. “Very unbecoming and unprofessional of me. I think correction is in order.”

Hannibal’s brow rose, just enough for Will to feel goosebumps come to his skin and skitter down his back in a pleasant avalanche.

“Correction?”

Will’s smile turned wicked. “Punishment.” He amended. “Please, Sir, punish me for my rudeness and inattention to your needs.”

The doctor rocked back on his heels and considered the beautiful young man on his knees before him. Clever and wily thing. He knew Will wouldn’t have come through the door grovelling, but he had been curious to see what he would do with the instructions “ _ once through my door, I want you on your knees asking me for a beating with your own belt _ ”. Will had, of course, done more than admirably; he knelt with his knees apart, his back straight, his hands holding the belt out like a gift where he himself was a sacrifice. Hannibal had even agreed to be charged an extra fee should their activities this evening leave marks on Will that would stop him from working for a few days.

When he balanced himself once more, he stepped just near enough to press the toe of his shoe between Will’s legs, adding just enough pressure for a blush to bloom warm over Will’s cheeks.

“Would you care to be more specific, Mr. Graham?”

Will’s laugh was heavy with want. His eyes never left Hannibal’s. His hands never lowered.

“Please, Sir, will you beat me?” He asked, voice sweet, deferential. “Bent and bare? A lesson must be learned and you’re the one to teach it. I deserve a whipping.”

“That you do,” terrible thing. Always so cocky, so charming, so confident. Hannibal adored that about him. What he didn’t adore was the indifference when Will was due to leave, how he kissed Hannibal without passion, how he left without a glance back over his shoulder as though none of this mattered, as though Will was entirely unaffected by the whole encounter while Hannibal was drowning in aching need.

He reached for the belt and stroked it down Will’s face before setting it under his chin to keep Will’s eyes up.

“Go to my study,” Hannibal told him. Will smiled.

“Should I undress?”

The slap was surprising but not painful, and the belt was immediately beneath Will’s chin again, tilting it up a little higher. “Did I tell you to undress, Will?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then stay as you are.”

Will’s eyes darkened just enough, his smile widened just enough, and Hannibal let the belt drop to his side, allowing Will to stand on his own. He followed closely behind as Will made his way to the study - they had been in the room before, though for regrettably innocent reasons - and Will knew the way.

Once inside, he cast a gaze over his shoulder, eyeing Hannibal as he stepped nearer to him then just past him. Neither spoke, Will didn’t ask for instructions and Hannibal didn’t give any, and for several moments they circled each other like animals caught between wanting to fight and fuck. Eventually, Hannibal took a seat behind his desk, the wide chair creaked beneath him in a way that made Will think of leather gloves twisting a crop between them. He didn’t speak then either, he simply clicked his fingers and pointed to the space between his knees. Will ducked his head, as demure as he could manage, and moved to stand where he was told.

The desk behind him, and Hannibal in front, Will felt the best kind of boxed in. He’d played so often now, in so many scenarios, and with so many different kinds of people that he no longer got nervous, per se, but there was always that delicious anticipation that tickled the back of his throat and pulled his pulse a bit faster. He set his hands to the wide mahogany table and leaned back, opening himself up for Hannibal’s scrutiny.

“You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t you?” Hannibal asked him after a moment, and Will couldn’t help but smile wider.

“I think I am, Sir.”

“Then it’s hardly a punishment.”

“Perhaps incentive,” Will countered, biting his lip. “The promise of more once I behave as I’m told.”

Hannibal’s lips quirked and Will didn’t hold back the shiver that overtook him. He did so love playing with older men. There was something about the authority of it all, regardless of kink involved. An ingrained part of him to be a good Southern boy, with his ‘yessir’ and ‘no sir’ and ‘please sir’. It delighted him. As he watched, Hannibal took in his open body language, his willingness to play. Satisfied, or as much as he could be with Will so clothed, Hannibal turned the belt over and over between his fingers.

“Remove your jacket and trousers,” he said. “Then turn. I want your arms flat on the desk, from palm to elbow, and your eyes ahead.”

Will’s nose wrinkled in pleasure, and he moved to immediately obey.

Eyes on Hannibal, he worked open his suit jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and folding it neatly enough. Hannibal graciously offered to take it for him. With his trousers, Will took his time working free the button and drawing down the fly. 

Outside of the time Hannibal had asked Will to be completely bare beneath his clothes, he had always requested Will attire himself in lingerie of some sort. A kink Will was always more than happy to indulge. As he lowered his trousers and turned, Hannibal got a lovely view of a teal garter belt holding up stockings of the same color, that famed Will’s pert bottom. He’d worn panties that lay against him like ink on skin this evening; accentuating the curve where his thighs met his ass, outlining his balls where they rested between his legs.

Hannibal closed his eyes and licked his lips, committing this particular image to memory to enjoy later, and leaned in only to fold the hem of Will’s shirt up against his lower back, leaving him open and vulnerable to the belt and Hannibal’s hungry gaze.

“Spread your legs wider, Will,” Hannibal told him, swallowing thickly when Will immediately obeyed. The change allowed him a more graceful curve in his back, for his ass to be up higher for Hannibal to enjoy. He drew the folded belt over Will’s skin, down one thigh, up the other, between Will’s legs where he tapped teasingly but did not strike, and up between his cheeks.

“How many do you deserve, do you think, for your misdemeanors?”

Will grinned, licking his lips, and shifted his weight back and forth between his feet until Hannibal caught a palm against his hips to hold him still.

“It was always six of the best at school,” Will offered, eyes up to the ceiling as he enjoyed the feeling of Hannibal’s hand caressing him, gentle and teasing.

“And you have seen me five times.”

“This will be the sixth, Sir,” Will prompted playfully. “But would you punish me when I’ve done nothing wrong?”

Hannibal hummed, amused, and pretended to consider as he let one fingertip slip beneath a panty leg and tease the warm skin between Will’s thighs. “Thirty should do for a start,” he replied at last, and Will ducked his head against his hands a moment before returning to the position Hannibal had asked of him.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I hope you are as grateful when I’m through with you, Will,” Hannibal told him, and Will could hear the smile in his tone. “Perhaps, to drive the message home, I’ll have you thank me each time and request another. It would be a pity to lose count and give you less than you deserve, or, god forbid, punish you for some infraction you’ve yet to commit.”

Will laughed then, he couldn’t help it, and nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

“Ten with my hand,” Hannibal decided, pushing back enough to stand from his chair. “Ten with the belt, and then ten on the bare. And you’re not to come, naughty thing, until I say.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir,” Will replied.

Hannibal didn’t warn him before the first, and the slap of skin to skin echoed in the study followed by Will’s grunt of surprised pleasure.

“One Sir,” he obediently recited. “Thank you, Sir, may I have another?”

Hannibal was more than happy to give it. And another after that. And a dozen more.

“Sixteen, Sir,” Will groaned, fingers curling against the wood as he arched his back and pushed up on his toes, trembling as the belt teased gently over the skin it was painting so beautifully red. “Thank you, Sir, may I have another?”

By the time Will had just ten left, he’d made a mess on his panties, precome soaking through the lace as Hannibal eased it down to just beneath the curve of Will’s bottom, humming appreciatively at the sight. When he positioned himself this time, he dropped one hand to stroke Will through the panties, as his other hand delivered blows he didn’t hold back on, bruising Will’s skin purple and blue as he relished the sound of the younger man’s voice breaking and shuddering but never once failing to keep count and be grateful.

At thirty, Will didn’t duck his head to his hands, he didn’t come into Hannibal’s palm, he kept himself poised and still and quivered. He was tense as a bowstring, hard as hell, and he wanted nothing more than to have Hannibal fuck him right then and there, preparation be damned.

Instead, Hannibal freed his hand from between Will’s legs and wiped the mess on Will’s punished asscheeks. Then, he moved to take a seat again.

“Turn around,” he said, waiting for Will to obey, letting himself take in the blush Will wore like a mask beneath his eyes and over his cheeks. He admired the fact that Will wasn’t crying, wasn’t begging for this to stop. He admired, very much, the way Will’s cock tented the lingerie he wore obscenely. He was a beautiful, beautiful man. “Have you learned your lesson, I wonder?”

Will grinned. “I shall be much more attentive, Sir,” he murmured. “To any of your needs I have been neglecting.”

“Of that I have no doubt. Now, what shall I do with you?”

“Fuck me, please.” Will didn’t even hesitate, bringing the tip of his tongue up to press to the sharp point of his canine tooth. “Hard, preferably.”

“Where?”

“Right here.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and he reached past Will to set the belt to the table and open the top drawer of his desk to retrieve some lubricant and a condom. God, Will did love a man who was prepared. He gestured for Will to step out of his shoes and trousers and crooked his finger to guide Will closer and up to straddle him.

Hannibal handed the condom off with a smile, setting his hands to Will’s sides, sliding his palms up beneath his shirt to hold him close, enjoying the intermittent shivers that ran through him.

“Terrible thing, I’ve ached for you.” he admitted. Will’s smile was soft.

“I know,” he said, moving to cup Hannibal’s face and kiss him deeply, moaning at how  _ good _ it felt to be damn near consumed by this man. He worked Hannibal’s belt and trousers free blindly, slipping his hand into his briefs to stroke Hannibal’s leaking cock. He pulled back just enough to tear the condom wrapper with his teeth before he was kissing Hannibal again.

He didn’t need to prepare himself, he always came prepared. But he did bite Hannibal’s lip, tugging it playfully, and ask: “Will you work around the panties?”

“Take them off.”

Will shook his head. “Tear them. I’m not going anywhere.”

It was primal, demanding, absolutely filthy, and Hannibal was a slave to this boy’s whims. He tore the elegant fabric enough to finger Will open, kissing against the pulse humming at Will’s throat as he did. He let Will guide the speed of penetration and the fucking after, content to drag his nails down Will’s back as Will rode him like a man possessed.

Hannibal worked open Will’s shirt to kiss his chest, to suck a nipple between his teeth. He let Will’s fingers fumble with his own shirt and groaned when he immediately dragged his nails down through the hair there and spread his palm over Hannibal’s stomach.

“Gonna ache for days,” Will admitted with a moan, grinning when Hannibal’s laugh moved through him like a growl.

“Good,” he whispered, sucking a deep bruise at the base of Will’s neck, where his collarbones met. “You’ll think of me then,”

And that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? That Will think of him? That Will want him? That Will ache as Hannibal ached for him?

He didn’t get an answer from the young man writhing in his lap, and he allowed it for the time being, dropping a hand do stroke Will’s cock until he was cursing and tense, spurting ropes of his release into the lace and through it, smearing himself against Hannibal’s stomach as he continued to fuck himself brutally against Hannibal.

The doctor wasn’t far behind him with his own orgasm, biting down on Will’s shoulder as he yanked Will hard into his lap and kept him still, pulsing inside him.

They were breathless, sweaty, shaking. Will’s eyes were half closed in pleasure, his skin radiating pain where he sat down against Hannibal’s thighs. He clung back as surely as Hannibal clung to him, and turned to nuzzle his face against the man’s cheek with a soft little sound when his grip on Will’s hips eased.

“What a mess you’ve made of me,” Will murmured, nosing against Hannibal before kissing him. He supposed now there would be a shower. There would be dinner. There would be a truly divine few hours where Hannibal tortured him by eating Will out and making him come again and again.

He’d stay the night, because why not.

And then he’d go home again.

Until the next week, and the next, and the next, and whatever filthy ideas Hannibal had in store for the two of them. But until then Will had regulars, he had his fishing trip planned midweek, he had his dogs. He wasn’t in a hurry.

And he knew Hannibal would call on him. He knew, because he could sense the addiction building, he could sense the desperate desire to court him being held back with the last of Hannibal’s not insignificant will, and it was  _ fascinating _ to him.

Will pulled back with a grin, running a hand through his damp hair as he considered Hannibal beneath him. “I’m sure you can do better,” he added, wriggling temptingly in his lap. Hannibal looked up, helpless to him, and thought:  _ I’m not sure I could do enough. _


End file.
